Don't It Feel Like Sunshine After All?
by LeilaJayne
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends forever. What happens when Bella needs to move away and Edward realizes he wants to take their relationship to the next level? Fluff ExB JxA ExR All Human
1. Prelude 12 21

**Disclaimer: we own nothing!! stephanie meyer owns all!!**

**Rated M for future chapters**

**BPOV**

'Alice please no!' I pleaded with my friend.

'Bella come on just a little bit of makeup, Edward won't know what hit him' I groaned at her intentions.

'Alice listen to me, Edward and I are just friends.' I said. I hoped she wouldn't notice the hint of sadness in my tone. Edward was Alice's brother and my best friend, we had been best friends for as long as I can remember, we were two halves of a whole and how I wanted to be his girlfriend. Let's face it I am utterly and completely in love with him and have been since forever, but sadly he doesn't see me that way, he sees me as more of a sister.

Alice sighed and muttered something under her breath. I ignored her for the sake of not beginning this argument again. Alice seems to think Edward is in love with me too, but I just don't see it.

Alice finished putting on my makeup and I made my way out of her room and downstairs. My brother Emmett, Alice's boyfriend Jasper and Edward were waiting on the couches for us girls to get ready. Tonight was my last night in my small hometown of Forks for at least two years. My mother wanted me to come live with her for a while in Phoenix. At first I refused because I couldn't bare to be away from my brother and my dad, Charlie, and my friends for so long, but my mother needed me so I was just going to have to suck it up. I watched the boys play video games for a while before Alice and Jasper's sister Rosalie came downstairs ready to go. I just sat there while everyone got up thinking of my family here and what I was giving up for the next couple of years.

Alice was the bubbliest person you could every meet. She is so beautiful and kind, I love her as if she was my own sister. Rosalie took a little longer to get to know although she is a wonderful person with a heart of gold. She doesn't let her guard down often and I was glad I got to know her, she is Emmett's girlfriend and also absolutely gorgeous. Then there's Jasper, the quiet type. He is a great friend and he's like a brother to me, he and Alice just fit together so perfectly it's so cute. Emmett is huge and can be intimidating but he is such a softie on the inside. Like a big, fluffy teddy bear. I have no idea what I would do without him, he is the best big brother ever. Last but not least there is Edward. Edward is... Amazing. Not only is he the hottest guy I have ever laid eyes on but he is sweet, kind and is an extremely talented musician.

We all piled into three cars, couples, and Edward and I. Tonight was a farewell bash for me from a guy at our school. Mike Newton was throwing me a going away party, but I really didn't want to go. I'm not the partying type but somehow I got dragged to this thing. As the car stopped I turned to look at Edward, who was already looking at me. He smiled at me, his irresistible crooked smile that I loved, but somehow this time it didn't look right. It didn't reach his eyes and he looked almost sad. I smiled back at him, and I was sure he could see the sadness in my eyes, too. Yes, we were not a couple, but we had a bond that was about to be tested. A bond that I hoped could last through our separation.

As we walked into Mikes house I could see that nearly everyone from at our school was at this party. I didn't even know half of these people. Typically, as soon as we entered a swarm of girls immediately came to surround Edward. Although he wasn't a player he caught the girl's eyes and most of the girls from our school didn't know how to take a hint. Whilst all my friends were off dancing I went to get myself a drink. After about ten minutes Mike came up to me and ask me to dance. I felt kind of bad because he threw this party for me, so I agreed and he led us to the dance floor. We danced innocently for about two minutes before his hands started creeping lower. I found myself getting uncomfortable so I tried to move his hand up more, but he didn't budge. After a while of this I looked around hoping to find anyone to help me out, but I couldn't see any of my friends. I was starting to really panic when Mike was suddenly thrown from me, across the room. I didn't understand what happened until I looked up and saw a very angry Emmett and Edward standing over Mike.

'Don't you ever touch my sister like that. Ever,' my brother yelled as he kicked Mike. Mike just sat there, pain stricken and frightened as the two boys towered over him. Edward swiftly turned around to face me.

'Are you alright, Bella?' He asked, his face dead serious. I could see he was trying to hide his anger with a reassuring smile, but I could still see it. I nodded, trying to prepare myself to form a coherent sentence.

'Yeah, I'm fine, but can you take me home?' I asked.

'Sure Bella, come on' with that he put his arm around me a led me to his car. I honestly have no idea how I am going to last the next two years without my Edward.

**A/N Hey so that was our first chapter yay. We have been spending our classtime writing it hehe hope you liked it please let us know what you think!! **

**xox Sparkley Magenta and Tilly Cyan xox**


	2. Lullaby

**Disclaimers- **

**We are not Stephenie Meyer, just grapefruits who dance all morning and night!**

**EPOV Weekend!**

Chapter 2 – Lullaby

Spill Canvas

As I took Bella home I had to try to stay as calm as I could, I couldn't let her see how much it hurt me to see her dancing with that Newton kid. I have loved Bella my whole life, she is my best friend, but that's all she saw me as – just a friend. How could she ever see me as something else? She is perfection whilst I am...me. We sat in silence for a while as I drove her home, both of us deep in thought before she finally spoke. "I'm going to miss you," she said quietly ducking her head,  
avoiding eye contact with me. "Not as much as I'm going to miss you," I whispered with seriousness filling my voice. As I pulled up to her house I stared at her silently, she was so beautiful. Her long wavy brown hair, and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes that I could easily get lost in for days. I would be happy to lose myself in her gaze. Bella never saw herself clearly, she refused to see how beautiful she was, and I always tried to show her without giving away how much I loved her.

She smiled and turned to face me. "Would you like to come in?" she asked. I paused for a second knowing that Charlie, her dad wouldn't like it  
if I came in at this time of the night. "Charlie's asleep" she clarified sensing my unease. I smiled widely at her and we got out of the car. I walked her to the front door, waited for her to unlock it and we both headed up to her room. Bella immediately went to the CD player beside her bed and put on a Jimmy Eat World CD, skipping through to find our favourite song, The World You Love. We just laid next to each other on her bed with our heads inches apart, listening. I could tell she didn't want to leave and only I knew that, but Bella, being Bella, was being selfless, going to give her mum some company for a while. She was putting her own happiness here aside to please her mother. I've resisted the urge to ask her not to leave several times and I've even contemplated getting on my knees and begging her to stay, but I didn't and I won't. It's her choice to make, and as lonely as I'll be once she leaves I don't want to guilt her into staying.

After a while I turned to finally talk to Bella about her leaving, and I was shocked by how close our faces were. Her lips were just inches away...but I could feel her slow breathing on my face. She was already asleep. Way to choose the right moment, Edward. I picked up Bella, pulled down her blankets and laid her underneath them. I turned off the CD and was about to leave when I realised this would be the last time I would see her for years. I slowly walked back to her bed and sat next to her, just watching her sleep. She was so beautiful when she was unconscious; she looked so happy and peaceful. I lightly brushed some of  
her hair back from her face and began humming the song that always came  
into my head when I was around her. The song I have never dared to share with her. The song I will always keep very close to my heart.

"Goodnight, my Bella," I whispered as I placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. I walked to her door, turned off the light and whispered "I  
love you," before heading out to my car. I have no idea how I am going to get through the next two years without my Bella.

I woke up the next day after dreaming about Bella once again. After all, what else was there worth dreaming about? I knew I couldn't let her  
leave. I need her here. She at least needed to know how I felt about her. If she left and found someone in Phoenix and I never told her that I loved her, I would never know if I could've been that lucky man. Before I knew it I had my phone in my hand, Bella's number dialled in and my thumb hovering over the Call button. She deserved to know how I felt. She had to know she had choices. I felt the phone vibrate in my hand and saw Bella's name light up the screen.

"Hello?" I answered immediately.

"Hey," she replied

"Hey Bella! What's up?" I asked with a huge grin on my face. Hearing her voice did that to me.

"Well, I was wondering if you would do me a huge favour" I  
explained.

"Sure Bella, you know I'd do anything for you," I paused, knowing  
I meant it more than she would ever know. "What do yah need?"

"I was wondering if you would come to the airport with me and Charlie." She asked. I knew Emmett was supposed to go with them, to help with her luggage. He must have been called to work. I wanted nothing more than to see Bella one last time, to say goodbye and see her beautiful smile again

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Of course," she paused before continuing sadly "I'm really going to miss you, Edward."

"I know, who wouldn't miss me?" I teased, trying to lighten the mood. I didn't like hearing my Bella so sad.

She giggled and I smiled, before she sighed "Later Skater," into the phone.

"Bye Bella, I'm going to miss you too." I said whilst hanging up. "More than you know."

I hurriedly dressed and was waiting impatiently at the door by ten. Bella's flight was at eleven, so I knew she and Charlie would be here soon. I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up, quickly grabbed my phone and wallet and opened the door just as Bella knocked lightly with her small fist. She smiled half heartedly at me and I smiled back as best I could. I really wanted to cry. We walked slowly back to the car without saying anything, and drove quickly to the airport. The car stayed silent. Bella checked her bags and we waited for her flight to be called. No one really spoke, we mostly kept our eyes on the floor, not wanting to look at each other and have to acknowledge that this was goodbye. Her flight was finally called and we all stood up reluctantly. She hugged Charlie first, and I was on the verge of tears as she whispered her goodbye to him. I wasn't going to last the next two years. Then she turned to me. We smiled sadly at each other before I pulled her to my chest. She hugged me tightly so I hugged her just as hard, trying to tell her I loved her using just my arms.

"I'll miss you," she whispered into my ear before pulling away.

"And I you," I told her, staring her straight in the eyes.

She grabbed her carry on and started walking slowly to the plane. Just call out to her, Edward. I thought to myself. Just tell her how you feel, tell her you love her. She was hesitating at the gate now. If I yelled she could hear me, if I ran I could reach her. But she'd never feel the same way, and I'd ruin our friendship right before she left. Edward, you lemon, it's your last chance, just tell her! Now! She was just about to start walking now, then she would be gone forever.

"Wait! Bella!" I called, before running straight to her, pushing past all the people lining up to board the plane. I was standing right in front of her now, one hand on each side of her face, whilst she just stared at me, shocked. Her mouth was open like she wanted to say  
something, she just wasn't sure what. I hesitated. Just do it, Edward. So with that thought, I did. I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her softly, but urgently. This was my last chance. Let her know how much you love her. Show her. I pulled away when I heard the impatient mutters of the people behind us.

"Bella, I love you. Not just friend love, but love love. I am in love with you. Hopelessly, desperately in love with you, Bella."

**A/N hehe cliff hanger... i hope you guys liked that chapter we are sorry it took so long to update this chapter was meant to be up yesterday but we ran out of time to post. We shall be posting every 2nd day give or take a few exeptions. Every weekend we shall be having Edwards point of view weekend hehe. Please let us know what you think of this story were trying to break our record for reviews so hehe we need atleast 4 pleaseeee reviews love tehee so yeah xox till cyan & Sparkley Magenta xox**


	3. Almost lover

**Chapter 3 – Almost Lover**

**A Fine Frenzy**

**We don't own Twilight, or Edward Cullen. Or Jasper Hale. Just their underwear.**

**BPOV**

I woke up early and realised that I must have fallen asleep on Edward. Oh great, the last night I get to spend with my best friend and the man I love for two years and I fall asleep!

I got out of bed and got ready, I had an 11:00am flight and right now it was 9. I knew I didn't want my last memories of Edward to be ones were I'm falling asleep, and I knew I wanted the chance to say a proper goodbye to him. I got ready in a hurry and quickly grabbed the phone to call Edward.

"Hello?" he answered somewhat sadly after the first ring.

"Hey," I replied.

"Hey Bella! What's up?" He asked. I could feel a small smile spreading across my face, just at the sound of his voice.

"Well, I was wondering if you would do me a huge favour" I explained.

"Sure Bella, you know I'd do anything for you," He paused and I could feel my heart flutter. He could make me swoon without even realising it. "What do yah need?"

"I was wondering if you would come to the airport with me and Charlie." I asked. If he asked why, my cover was that I needed help with my bags. It was a lame cover, but it would be easier than telling him the truth- that I desperately need him there, to see him one more time, hug him one more time. I would give anything for that.

"Really?" He asked excitedly.

"Of course," I paused, "I'm really going to miss you, Edward." Maybe I didn't have the guts to confess my love to him, but I could tell him that much at least. Friends could say they missed each other, right?

"I know, who wouldn't miss me?" He teased. I giggled a little at how happy he sounded.

"Later Skater," I sighed pathetically into the phone.

"Bye Bella, I'm going to miss you too." He said sadly. I sighed again when I heard the dial tone.

I composed myself a little before I went downstairs to see Charlie, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice sitting around the lounge room with sad looks on their faces. I tripped on the last step making my presence known in a typical Bella fashion. I was all ready to met the floor when my brother saved me from myself one last time. He didn't have a clumsy Bella joke this time. He didn't even have half a smile.

"Hey guys!" I said with as much enthusiasm as I could fake, trying to break all the tension.

"Hey, Bella," they all answered glumly in unison. Giving up trying to stay positive I sighed, plopping down on the couch. We all talked mindlessly about nothing, doing anything to fill the silence whilst avoiding mentioning my leaving. The time for Charlie and I to leave for the airport was coming closer, and I swear the clock was moving ahead of time. Soon Charlie stood up and looked at me with a pained expression.

"Bells, we have to go now, sweetheart." He said in a soft tone. I looked around at my friends and I wondered how I was ever going to say goodbye to the people I love. I stood up and walked over to Rosalie, who was trying hard to keep it together. I gave her a hug and tried desperately not to cry.

"I'll miss you, Rose." I whispered.

"I'll miss you too Bella, so much." She whispered back.

"Look after Emmett for me?" I asked.

"Of course." She replied with a sad smile.

Next I moved on to Jasper and gave him a hug as we said our goodbyes. He was a good friend but we never got emotional around each other. I said farewell to Alice next, knowing I wouldn't be able to keep my cool saying goodbye to her or Emmett. Sure enough, as soon as I let go of Jazz and she threw her tiny body at me the tears started streaming down my cheeks. Her little body was shaking with her sobs, and the tears were falling freely from my eyes now.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without you, Bella! Please, please, _please_ don't forget me." she managed to get through her sobbing.

"Never Alice, never." Was all I could get out. I let go of her embrace and looked down at my feet as I turned my body towards my twin brother, Emmett. He was the last person I would say goodbye to in this house and I didn't know if I would cope. We had never been apart before. We always lived together, regardless of whether we were living with Renee or Charlie. We were closer than most siblings, best friends more than brother and sister. I sniffed back a tear and before I knew what was happening I was being picked up into a traditional Emmett Bear Hug. Ah, I would miss these. I held on to him for dear life, sobbing freely into his shoulder. We didn't need words, this was enough. I didn't want to let him go, I didn't want to leave. All too soon I was being pried off of my brother and with one last sad smile and small wave we were on our way to pick Edward up from his house.

If it was that hard to say goodbye to my friends and brother, how hard was it going to be to say goodbye to Edward? He was my other half. I would literally be leaving my favorite part of myself here. I would be a zombie. Charlie stopped the car in front of the Cullen's house and I trudged slowly up the steps to his front door. I knocked softly once and Edward opened it quickly before my fist could collide with it again. I smiled up at him softly before putting my fist back down to my side. He smiled back, but it was all wrong. It didn't reach his eyes again. We walked slowly and in silence back to the car, both of us thinking about what was about to happen. Our two halves of a whole were about to be split up.

When we got to the airport we checked in my bags and headed straight to the gate. No one really said anything, trying to avoid the topic in general. Maybe if no one spoke about it it would go away. But, inevitably my flight was called to board, and there was so much left unsaid. I got up and gave my dad a hug first.

"I love you, daddy." I mumbled into his shoulder.

"I love you too sweetheart, be safe." I gave him a smile and looked over to Edward, who looked on the verge of tears. I wanted to tell him I loved him, so much. _Should I tell him I love him? What if he doesn't love me back? No, no it's easier this way. If he doesn't love you back you've ruined a friendship and your last memories of here are going to be you, dying of embarrassment. Don't say anything, just keep walking. It's how it has to be._ I wanted to tell him I'd stay here forever, just to be with him, but instead I just hugged him with all that I had and cried. He hugged me back with just as much force and he cried too.

Reluctantly I let him go and with one last "I'll miss you." I turned around and walked over to the plane. I hesitated in the gateway. _Tell him. What have you got to lose anyway? You won't be back for two years anyway. He'll already have a girlfriend, and he'll be happy._ After all, perfection doesn't stay single long. _Perfection._ He didn't deserve me, he deserved so much more. With that thought I sighed and kept walking.

"Wait! Bella!" I heard Edward yell. I turned around quickly to find him pushing past everyone, running to me. He reached me and I was a little too shocked to say anything. He put his hands on either side of my face and held me there, inches from his own. I was about to say something, only I'm not sure what, when I suddenly felt his lips press to mine. My knees went weak, my heart was racing and before I even had the chance to kiss back he pulled away.

"Bella, I love you. Not just friend love, but _love _love. I am _in _love with you. Hopelessly, desperately in love with you, Bella." He said quickly. I just stood there trying to comprehend what he had just said. Edward loved me. Edward Cullen was in love with you. The man I loved, loved me back. I fell into his arms, crying into his chest. His hand held my head there.

"I love you too, so much." I sobbed.

"Bella, be my girlfriend?" he asked nervously.

I giggled "I'm yours Edward... forever."

"Really?" he asked with a cute smile.

"Yes!" I almost screamed.

"Ehem." We both turned to see a very uncomfortable looking Charlie, I blushed when I realized that he just witnessed the whole moment. I was so wrapped up in the moment between Edward and I that I didn't even notice him. It was like we were the only two people in the world. I suddenly felt pain surge through my body when I realized I still had to get on that plane and leave. I looked up into Edward's eyes and frowned.

"Well I guess I have to go now." I said sadly.

"Yeah," he said trying to avoid eye contact with me. I grabbed his face between my hands giving him no choice but to look at me. "Hey" I said softly, "i'll be back before you know it, two years will just fly by." I said not even I believed my own words. He sighed heavily and looked at me with a pained expression. "'I'll wait for you Bella; you're the only girl I want, the only girl for me."

"Don't worry Edward we're meant to be together, I love you and I'll call you every day." I promised.

With one last kiss from Edward and a small wave to my dad I headed into the plane. I turned around and headed back to the plane, but not without pausing a few steps into the gate to look back at Edward, who was watching me wistfully. I gave him a small smile, and he smiled halfheartedly back at me. Leaving just got harder.

The flight was the longest flight I have ever been on, it seemed like it went on forever whilst I kept replaying what had just happened at the airport between Edward and I over and over again. When I finally arrived in Phoenix I looked around the airport for my mother. When I finally spotted my mother she ran up to me and gave me a hug _nothing like Emmet's _I thought to myself. I sighed heavily whilst my mother chatted on about something or another not really noticing that my mind was elsewhere all I kept thinking was _what did I just leave behind??_


	4. Always

**Chapter 4 – Always**

**Coldplay**

**Disclaimer: Occasionally we may dress up as Stephenie Meyer, using clothes we stole from her hotel room and make our young cousins line up outside our rooms and come in one by one and ask for our signatures, but we're not actually Stephenie Meyer.**

**BPOV**

When we were driving to Renee's house I noticed Arizona was the complete opposite of Forks. It was so warm, the sun was shining so brightly and there were sand and palm trees everywhere. I had gotten so used to Forks, I hadn't lived here in a while. The cold weather, the constant drizzle, the green of the forest everywhere, more things to add to the list of things I would miss. Great, as if I wasn't homesick enough already. As we pulled up to her house, my home for the next two years, I couldn't stop the tears from rolling down my face. I grabbed one of the bags from the backseat of Renee's car and walked inside, I would get the rest tomorrow, all I wanted to do now was sleep. I could feel Renee's eyes on me as I walked through the front door and straight to the staircase leading to my room. I turned and gave her a weak smile, I was trying my hardest to act like I wanted to be here, but I could tell that she knew something was wrong.

I turned quickly and ran up the stairs to my room, holding the red duffel behind me. Emmett and I had stayed here enough times over the summers since Renee and Phil got married that we each had our own rooms. The difference was he still only uses his in the summer. I'm stuck in mine for two whole years. I dumped the bag on my bed, pulled out my bag of toiletries and my most comfortable pair of pajamas and dragged my drowsy body across the hallway to the bathroom.

I stripped off my daggy airplane clothes, turned on the water in the shower as warm as I could without burning myself and stepped in. I turned my head up, letting the water cascade over my face and down my back, washing away the tears, the stress, the loneliness and the smell of a long flight. The smell of my shampoo relaxed me a bit, reminded me of home. It was the one Alice had picked out for me on one of our many shopping trips. The one Edward had complimented. I had so many memories with these people, how could I just leave them there? _Because your mother asked you to, that's why. _As much as I loved all of my Forks friends, I also loved Renee, and I would do absolutely anything for all of them. So when Renee asked me to keep her company whilst Phil was away I of course agreed. I had never doubted my decision, until it came time to say goodbye to everyone and the full force of what I was giving up hit me.

You never realize what you've got until it's gone.

By this point the hot water was running out. I stepped out before I could catch pneumonia and wrapped myself in a towel. I dried myself off quickly put on my favourite pair of summer pajamas and dried my hair a little. I honestly couldn't care less what it looked like anymore. Who was I going to try to impress? I shuffled back to my room and sat on my bed. I wanted nothing more than to crawl under the covers and fall asleep, but I wasn't in the mood for rest and it was still only early. I was having mixed emotions about everything without my family with me.

I decided to call the one person I was missing the most. The one person who always knew what to say and when to say it. The one person who could always calm me down. The one person whose voice I desperately wanted to hear.

"Hello?" His angelic voice sounded croaky, almost as if he was crying. Hearing it instantly made my heart melt.

"Hey!" I said with as much fake enthusiasm as I could muster. Honestly, what was there to be enthusiastic about in a state without Edward?

"Bella!" He sighed happily. He obviously hadn't checked the caller ID before answering.

"How are you?" I asked shyly. This was the first time we had spoken since our confessions at the airport. I still honestly believed he would take it back at any moment and I didn't really know where we stood now. Do we still laugh and banter like we once did, or was our relationship so much more than friends that now that we were to serious for the good old days? This was all very awkward…awkward turtle.

"I'm alright Bella. I just miss you already…" I smiled at his sweet response, but this wasn't us. This wasn't Bella and Edward just hanging out, laughing, joking, being themselves. This was just awkward. Serious, and tense, and awkward. I really wanted to be his girlfriend, but we needed to be the way we were. We needed to be friends first. So I answered him in the only way I knew how, the only way I knew to get us back to the way we were before the awkward turtle.

"I know, who wouldn't miss me, right?" I asked, reusing his words from earlier. That got us back on the right track. We joked and laughed and insulted and teased, just as we would have normally. For the rest of the night we talked about anything and everything, if it came to mind we would say it aloud. If it made sense we discussed it, if it didn't we laughed. We spent more time laughing then discussing. We discussed one very important thing though; where we stood with each other. We decided to keep our relationship a secret from everyone except our parents, until things settled down. We couldn't know how everyone would react, and there was no point ruining our friendships with the rest of the group if this wasn't going to work anyway, though we were both adamantly against the idea that we wouldn't. At the risk of sounding like a love sick teenager, I honestly believed we belonged together. We were afraid to tell the other four members of our little gang. We were pretty sure they would be happy for us, but we couldn't be certain. Emmett could pull the whole big-brother act on Edward, and ruin their relationship by making it tense. I was technically Alice's friend before I was Edward's, what if she got jealous? If she felt like Edward was stealing her best friend away? We didn't believe she was that insecure of a person, but there was always a chance. And Edward seemed certain he was in for a lecture from my big brother. It was the kind of protective person Emmett was.

When it was time to hang up I felt a pang of hurt in my heart, knowing that I would be seeing him in school the next day, or having him come over to battle Emmett on the Xbox, or waving to him as I passed his room on my way to Alice's. I wasn't going to randomly see him on the sidewalk or in a hallway anymore. He was too far away now, and all I wanted was him to be with me again, where I could touch him, mess with his hair, kiss him again. Anything. Just so I knew this angel existed in my world. So I knew he was here just for me. Edward sighed heavily, knowing very well we had to get off the phone. We had been talking for hours, and it was after midnight now. I had heard Renee shuffle past my room earlier and hesitate in front of my door, apparently deciding at the last minute to give me my privacy instead of wish me goodnight.

"Call me tomorrow?" He asked hopefully after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Sure!" I answered happily.

"I love you, my Bella." My grin stretched so far at those words that my cheeks hurt. He called me his. That's all I had ever wanted to be. All I ever had been. I'd been his since the moment we had met. "It's so great I can finally say that to you now!" he cheered happily.

"I love you too Edward. And it's so great to hear it!" I giggled.

"Do you really mean that Bella?" He sounded sad. How could this god ever doubt I wanted him? He was fun, he was beautiful, he was kind, he was perfect. Who wouldn't want him?

"Of course, Edward. I love you so much. Always."

"I miss you so much, Bella. Sweet dreams,"

"You too."

With one last goodnight I hung up the phone, immediately feeling the emptiness in my heart that only Edward could fill. I got ready reading for sleep, crawling into bed and holding my sides as if, if I let go I would fall apart. Split in two. My favourite half was already hours away, I couldn't hurt much worse. After what seemed like hours of the tears falling freely and the pain in my chest growing I gave up on sleep, staggering out of bed and waddling downstairs to find anything to entertain myself.

I tripped on the last step and fell flat on the ground, hitting my head on the wall on the way down. I missed having Emmett swing around and grab me before I hurt myself when I stumbled. I missed the look on Charlie's face when he tried to catch me, always missing me by just a few seconds. I missed Edward suddenly appearing out of nowhere to save me from myself. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, holding myself together again. I missed feeling safe. I missed being protected. I missed feeling loved.

I missed my family.

**A/N ok so that wasn't the whole chapter we are so sorry for being late with posting – again . Any ways we thought we would post what we have and we promise that we will have posted the rest of it tonight!! Any ways let us know what you thin xox Tilly Cyan & Sparkley Magenta xox**


	5. A Beautiful Lie

**Disclaimer: Do you really think Stephenie Meyer would be posting her stories online(even if it is an awesome website)? No, I think not. She would be selling them so all the people without internet can read too and be making MILLIONS!!**

**A/N: Ok, here's the bonus chapter, as promised, an apology for us posting late AGAIN. Not that we minded writing extra. It's fun. But we're sorry.**

**Also, incase you were wondering, we're from Australia (Aussie Aussie Aussie, Oi Oi Oi!) so we spell words like mom with a u and stuff like that. Hehehe, enjoy **

My eyes were red and puffy when I woke up in the morning, and my throat was sore from crying. Renee had already left for wherever it was she went during the day. Phil brought home the money, and she went out to spend it. That was her life. She was pretty good at it. I ventured downstairs to get breakfast, not bothering to get dressed or brush my hair. I wasn't going anywhere anyway. I noticed my bags were sitting just inside the front door. Apparently Renee had brought them inside whilst I was inside. Maybe she needed the space for her bags. I really couldn't be bothered taking them up yet. I was sitting in a kind of trance, staring at the bags when there was a knock on the door. I shook my head and scurried forward quickly tripping over one of the bags in my sudden hurry.

"Ow," I muttered to myself as I pulled open the door. On the other side was none other than my old friend Jacob Black, from when Emmett and I had lived with Charlie. Well, he wasn't really a friend. I was young and he followed me around like a little puppy dog. It was funny when it wasn't downright annoying.

"Bells, I've missed you!" He yelled, pulling me into a bear hug. Nothing like Emmett's hugs though. His hug was a weak interpretation. It made me miss Emmett's bone crushing-ness even more.

"J-Jacob? What are you doing here?" I stuttered as I pulled away from him nervously.

"Phil told Billy you were back. And please Bells, it's Jake, we're friends. Jacob sounds so formal." He grinned, pulling a fake accent at the end and playing with an imaginary tie. I grinned just for his benefit, though I didn't find any part of it funny. Not much was funny after joking around Alice and Emmett for years. And friends? I hadn't spoken to him in almost four years, and it's not like we were great friends whilst I was still here anyway.

"Want to come for a walk with me? A lot's changed since you were last here Bella. There's a lot to see now." I doubt that. I had nothing else to do for the day though. It was better than sitting around moping, and hopefully I can have someone to entertain me for the next few years. I sighed, a few years was a _long_ time.

"Sure," I faked a small smile. "Just, uh, give me a minute to get dressed."

"Oh, yeah. Um, I'll wait here?" He asked, eyeing me up and down. I felt uncomfortable, wearing only short shorts and a tight tank-top. I fiddled with the bottom of the shirt, trying to pull it down to cover the bottom of my stomach, in between my hips.

"You can come in if you want Jake, I'll just be a sec." With that I turned and sped up the stairs, hoping to get in my room and fully dressed before he could see anything more than he should, but also hoping I wouldn't trip and make an utter fool of myself. Once I was in my room I pulled on the first clothes my hands touched. Most of my bags were still downstairs and I honestly didn't care how I looked to anyone else. At least, not anyone in Phoenix. I grabbed my brush and pulled it through my hair quickly before tying it back and grabbing my phone and my wallet and heading downstairs. I found Jacob sitting very comfortably on Renee's couch in the living room. He had obviously been here before.

"Hey, ready to go?" He looked up, startled when he heard my voice.

"Uhh, sure." He said, eyeing my shorts and t-short ensemble. He seemed disappointed, and Alice would never let me get away with this. I smiled at that thought as I finished tying up my converse. She would kill me if she caught me wearing these as opposed to the wedges she had bought me. I loved that they could still effect what I did, regardless of whether or not they were with me.

I walked out the front door, waiting on the porch for him to follow. He eventually did and I locked the door and started walking in the direction towards the closest beach.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, grabbing my arm a little too hard.

"Uhh...for a walk. That was the point of this whole thing, wasn't it?" I pulled my arm away from him as politely as I could.

"Sure, but this way has more stuff." He said, nodding his head to the other direction.

"Ok," I said as I started walking again. Eh, it didn't matter where we went, I wouldn't be paying attention anyway.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Jacob finally brought up a topic I was happy to talk about.

"So, what are your friends like in Forks? Your mum mentioned that you always talked about a group of them."

"Oh yeah, Alice and Rosalie, and Jasper and Edward." I smiled when I said their names out loud, "And Emmett of course. Emmett you've already met, he's the most awesome big brother I could ever had. Alice is so fun, and quirky and hyper. She has a love of shopping and she's addicted to makeovers. She's obsessively in love with her boyfriend, Jasper. They've been going out for years and I couldn't imagine them without each other. Her only fear is losing him. And spiders of course. And my wardrobe." I giggled then, remembering the many times she'd opened my closet just to gasp and ask where the hell I shopped, and what the hell I was thinking.

"Rosalie is the most beautiful person I've met. She's fun and happy, and she seems vain from the outside, just because she's pretty, but she's one of the most selfless people I've ever met. She's the perfect girl for Emmett and she honestly seems much more like a big sister to me than anything now. She's a few months older than Emmett and I," I explained. "She and Alice like to torture me whenever the opportunity presents itself. Guinea Pig Bella Barbie is their favourite game. Jasper is older than all of us, and much calmer. He's the relaxed one of us all. We all get incredibly hyper and he'll be standing in the corner laughing at the ridiculous things we say. He's still a great friend though. I couldn't imagine our group without the quiet one. But get a little liquor in him..." I laughed uncontrollably then, "Ahh, that was a great night. He doesn't open up to many people, but once he has it's the best. And Edward..." I sighed unconsciously and grinned so hard I could feel my cheeks hurt. "Edward is just the perfect mixture of everything. He's beautiful, and smart, and funny, and kind, and caring...words just can't explain him. You have to meet him to know. He's my best friend." I was still grinning from ear to ear, my mind not even in the same state anymore.

"Are you guys like...dating, or something?" He asked. I turned to look at him, and he was staring at me with confused and sad and...angry? eyes. My mind faltered for a second.

"Edward and I? No, we're not going out. Never have, probably never will. We're just friends. I see him as more of a brother. We're definitely not dating." I laughed nervously. He was still staring at me.

"Bella, are you dating anyone?" He asked.

"Umm, nope." I pressed my lips together to pop the p, hoping to mask my nervousness about this question.

"Do you like anyone in Forks?" I shook my head.

"Nup. Guess I haven't found anyone there who holds my attention." Well, that was a lie.

"Ok," he said, smiling and giggling, a little like Alice. I laughed at the resemblance.

By the end of the day we had ended up in a movie theatre in a new shopping centre. I actually had a lot of fun with Jake. Not quite as much fun as I would have had if I had of been with my Forks' crowd, but still more fun than I ever thought I would have here. Jake wasn't as bad as he seemed.

I might even start to like being here.

**A/N: OK, Reviews? They make us so happy loll. Reviews are love, like pie. And RENT, the musical (If you haven't watched it, go watch it now! We just did, and we're still singing it!) but since you can't give us those here, you'll have to review us instead. 'Tis just as good. Thankyou to everyone who's reviewed so far, or favourited or alerted us. It makes us happy. And thankyou to C.R.W., for all the constructive criticism, it's really helpful. And we do sort of have an unofficial beta, and she's been helping a lot so we thank her for that. Hehehe love always xox Tilly Cyan & Sparkly Magenta xox**


	6. I want you to want me

**Disclaimer : we're not Stephanie Meyer hell we're not even Sparkly Magenta and Tilly Cyan but that doesn't stop us from using it at starbucks!!**

**A/N: Just to clear up some confusion Edward and Bella are secretly dating but they don't want anyone besides their parents to know yet! So that's why she lied to Jake**

**Chapter 6**

**I want you to want me**

**Cheap trick**

**Bpov**

"I'm sorry, we're not running a brothel" Jake recited as we walked out of the theatre.

We had grown a lot closer over the week I had spent here. We spent almost every day together, just laughing and having fun. Time with him wasn't as fun as time around my Forks friends, but I had to make do with what I could. I honestly did enjoy spending time with him though. We were currently walking out of the theatres and laughing about stupid moments in the movie The House Bunny.

"A brothel? Oh, no, I'm not looking to make soup," I quoted back. We laughed uncontrollably for what seemed like ages. By the end I was leaning over clutching my stomach and I could feel my entire self shaking with laughs. For the first time since I moved here it actually felt like I had a little piece of home with me. Jake was easy to talk to and we became fast friends. But I wasn't sure that was all he wanted. Sometimes I caught him looking at me a little strangely, and he would always get a little agitated or sad when I talked to other guys. Even the 15 year old at the ticket booth seemed to tick Jacob off. I felt kind of bad for lying to Jake by telling him that I wasn't dating Edward, but Edward and I decided that we would keep our relationship a secret. If I told him about us dating it would just bring a whole round of questions that I couldn't answer anyway. We'd never had a date, only kissed once and other than phone calls, we hadn't had much contact as a couple. We spoke on the phone every night. For hours. And hours. I'm sure I was giving Phil a massive phone bill to pay for. I also spoke to Emmett and the others most nights, but time went to quickly when I was talking to them, and when I wasn't the time seemed to drag on and on. Jake became great time filler.

"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked. I really had no idea; I was still learning everything about this place.

"Up to you. You always choose the good stuff," I grinned up at him. Did I mention he got freakishly tall over the years. He was more than a foot taller than me now. He grinned down at me, and there was something more in his eyes. I turned away, embarrassed.

"Let's just go back to your place. I'm running out of money this week. Hmm, I wonder why?" He grinned at me, and I poked my tongue out at him. It was true, we'd spent every day either shopping, going to the movies, go kart racing, anything to past our time. It was getting very expensive. Charlie and Renee had both given me plenty of money before I left, to make it all much easier, so I had plenty of money to spend still. Unfortunately Jake wasn't quite as lucky.

"Sure," I laughed. "From now on, you buy parts for the Rabbit at sales, and only at sales." Oh God, I was turning into Alice. When did I ever willingly go shopping? Now that I didn't have Alice bringing me home a new outfit every day I had to go shopping for my own stuff. We walked back to my place, talking and laughing and quoting the entire way. Everything was easy and comfortable around Jacob now. We got back to Renee's house and settled in the living room, watching random movies. I was sitting next to Jake on the couch, and I was a little uncomfortable by how close he was sitting. I was pushed all the way up against the arm rest on my side, and he had been discretely shuffling closer for the last few hours. I hadn't even noticed, until I felt his arm lightly touch mine. He had started all the way on the other end of the couch. This was getting awkward. I jumped up when the phone rang, happy to have an excuse to leave and ran into the kitchen to answer it.

"Hello?" I answered breathlessly.

"Hello, love. It's good to hear your voice again," my own personal Adonis replied.

"Edward! It's great to hear your voice too. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," I smiled at his words. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, not much, just hanging around at home.' I replied trying to act nonchalant, "how about you?"

"Not much, thinking about you a lot." He answered truthfully making me blush.

"He he I love it when you blush, love." He said.

"How did you know I was blushing?" I asked a little confused about how he knew this.

"I know you too well." He stated with a laugh, just as Jake walked into the room.

"Hey Bells, who are you speaking to?" Jake asked, a little angry because I wasn't paying attention to him. "Ahh...ummm... well Edward." I stuttered, covering the mouthpiece.

"Oh, well, I'm going back to watch the movie." He said.

"Love? Are you still there? Bella?" I heard Edward yelling to me through the phone.

"Oh God, Edward I'm so sorry my friend is over, I have to go but listen, I'll call you tonight, I promise." I apologised.

"Oh... um well it's great to hear you made friends, love, what's her name?" He sounded kind of sad. And he was hoping my friend was a girl. Oh crap.

"Um, well, his name is Jake." I said in a whisper, secretly hoping he wouldn't hear me, but being Edward, with his supersonic freakishly good hearing, he did.

"Oh... "He trailed off trying, and failing, to hide his surprise. "Well, I better let you get back to Jake." He said Jake's name with pure venom.

"I love you." I said hopefully, trying to distract him. If he asked Emmett about Jake he would be so worried and jealous. The whole puppy dog crush thing would never escape his notice.

"I love you too. Bye Bella." He rushed and hung up.

**A/N: Review , Review, Review!!**


	7. Miserable at best

**A/N – Helloooooo to everyone who has been nice enough to stick with this story. We are so sorry that we haven't updated in so long but we hope to change that. We had exams and then the holidays so we had no time to update. Anyway we have had half of this chapter written for ages and we finally finished it and we hope to get some more up after this. Let us know what you think and feel free to give us criticism of any kind or suggestions on how you think this story should go, we have a few ideas up our sleeves but your ideas would really help. Feel free to yell at us for not updating , we deserve it. We really really hope you like this chapter. Hugs and love xoxSparkley MagentaxoxTilly Cyanxox**

"I love you." Bella whispered, but it almost sounded like a question. It made my heart flutter when she said that, and I still don't believe she ever could love me. How could Bella, the most pure, beautiful, loving, happy, funny, brilliant girl I'd ever met fall for me, the guy that hangs out with his little sister on a daily basis? But she was there, in Phoenix, out of my reach now, where I couldn't touch her, hold her, and she was with another guy.

"I love you too. Bye Bella." I rushed before hanging up. I had never heard anything about this boy and I hated him already. All I knew about him was that he was with my Bella right now, and I wasn't. I had to hang up, before I insulted one of the friends she would have worked hard to make there and made everything difficult for her. I was angry with myself, I'd only been with Bella for days, and I was already jealous of her spending time with other guys. Would I have an issue with Jasper soon, just because he spoke with my Bella on a regular basis? Look, there I go again, "my Bella"? How overprotective can I get in a week?

I sat back on Bella's bed, taking a deep breath to relax myself. I trusted Bella, but I didn't trust this Jake guy. I had snuck into her old room to call her. Her room was sort of depressing now. She had taken her posters with her, her alarm clock was gone, all her notes and books were picked up, not in their usual place of scattered over her floor. The only things left in Bella's room were her bed, which didn't even have a pillow, her chest of drawers, which were empty and her rocking chair. There was no sign of her ever being in this room anymore, except for her wonderful scent. The entire room smelt like her, and I loved it, but the emptiness was making me feel lonely again. I left Bella's room, before taking one last look at her bed, where I had sat with her on her last night here. That seemed like a lifetime ago now. I walked downstairs slowly and into the living room where I had left the group earlier, still lost in my thoughts.

"Hey, Edward, what's up? You look a little...distracted, away with the birds..." Emmett asked. Damn, he could be observant at the most annoying times. The rest of the group turned to look at me, abandoning their old conversation.

"Oh, nothing. Just got off the phone with Bella." Well the last part was true at least. There was plenty wrong though. I knew Bella would never cheat on me; she wasn't that kind of a person. But I couldn't help but be a little jealous of that boy who got to spend every day with my Bella.

"Again, big bro? You talk to her more than I do now! How is she?" Alice asked eagerly from the floor. I felt kind of selfish; I had been hogging Bella in her absence. The rest of the group didn't get a chance to talk to her much lately because she was talking to me. Or out, having fun. With Jacob.

"She sounded good. She's making friends apparently. Some guy named Jacob was at her house." I tried to refrain from swearing in that sentence, or adding any... ungentle manly comments to the end.

"Jacob? As in Jacob Black? I remember him!" Emmet laughed, "He used to have _the Biggest Crush Ever_ on Bella," He stated, still chuckling, emphasising every word. "He used to follow her around everywhere like a puppy dog. He would do anything either of us asked, just to impress her. I wonder if he's worked up the guts to ask her out yet..." He trailed off there, deep in thought. I worried, obsessively. Jacob liked Bella, and she knew that, but she still let him back in her life. What did that mean?

"Do you think they'll ever date?" I asked.

"Eh, maybe. Jake's always been persistent, even when we were little. If he asked for something, he got it. He and Bella would make a good couple. I couldn't think of anyone better for her than him. He wouldn't let anyone hurt her. Plus it'll be good for her to have a boyfriend over there, to keep her company." Oh, that hurt. I knew I didn't deserve Bella, that I wasn't good enough for her, but when your best friend tells you that... it's harsh. I could feel myself getting angry again, like I had on the phone earlier, right before I hung up.

"No. It won't be good for her to have a boyfriend over there, just to keep her company. She deserves a friend she's made in Forks, one who she can really trust. She deserves the best. And some random stalker from her childhood who just happens to be there to keep her company is not the best!" I yelled, storming out of the house and slamming their front door on the way.

I walked around the block quickly, trying to relax. Everything Emmett said was true. I knew didn't deserve her, and here I was being angry because other people knew it too. I was going have to cover up my actions now. What kind of a person reacts like that to their friend being happy? I just spilled the beans on us didn't I? Great. The only reason we hadn't told anyone yet was because we didn't want to have to deal with everyone else's opinions. If we kept it a secret we didn't have any pressure on us from our families, we didn't have any gossip from strangers, we could just be ourselves for a while.

Oh shizit what did I just do??? I need to do some damage control NOW!! I turned around and walked back into the house, stopping quickly as I heard the hushed voices with the urgent tones of Alice and Emmett. I knew it was wrong but I stopped and listened any way.

"Do you think he finally realised that he loves her?" Alice whispered.

"Wait, wait, wait freeze and rewind, Eddie boy loves Bella, my little sis Bella, his best friend Bella?" Emmett asked stunned, he let out a laugh, "pfft okay pixie sure, sure."

"I'm serious Emmet, you're as clueless as Bella and Edward, they've loved each other for years but neither of them noticed it for some stupid reason." My sister explained. I chose that moment to make my presence known. "Hey guys!" I exclaimed probably a little too over the top. "I felt the need to explain my little hissy fit from before, you see I love Bella..." with those words Emmet's' face turned a weird shade of red and Alice jumped up and screamed.

"I knew it, I knew it!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what I was saying was that I love Bella AS a sister and a best friend, I just don't want her to get hurt, I can't protect her where she is and in some ways it's hurting me because I can't do that. So I apologise." I lied. "So, Emmett, you planning on going out for the football team this year?" I asked, hoping to change the topic.

"Of course! I love the game; I've always wanted to go out for that team. I was figuring maybe I should start doing some extra training but," He babbled. Glad that I'd shifted the attention from myself I moved to a chair in the corner of the room and sat down.

I was falling in love with Bella. Even more. I could tell. I meant what I said that day at the airport. I've been in love with Bella for years, but this was more. I thought I could fall deeper for her than I had, but the more time I spent talking to her long distance, when I wasn't distracted by her eyes or her expressions, the more little quirks I discovered about her the more I loved her. I wanted nothing more than to fly her back to me, sweep her off her feet and take her out to fancy restaurant. But I couldn't. Emmett couldn't know because it would make things awkward between all of us. He would be constantly watching us, making sure I didn't hurt his little sister. If Alice knew she would want to plan double and triple dates all the time. She'd never let Bella leave the house with me without planning her entire outfit to the smallest detail. We couldn't be us if they knew.

We needed time where we could just be Bella and Edward, exactly as we are.

Ourselves, and in love.


	8. Sunrise Goodbyes

**A/N Ok so apologies first... we are sooooo terribly sorry about no updating since the start of the year we really hope someone is still reading this because we promise to be better and update more often. Ok so I spent the better half of my day when i should of been paying attention in class writing this story so I'm sorry if it sucks :s tell me where i went wrong if it does ok? Hehe and also let us know if some things doesn't match up because it has been a while so dome details are a bit foggy. Please review even if it is to yell at us for taking so long we need encouragement!! Anyways enjoy hope you like it xo Tilly Cyan xo Sparkly Magenta xox**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the characters sadly but we can stick the in our universe and play with their lives hehe!!**

**Song: Sunrise Goodbyes -Houston Calls**

Amidst a smile like the setting sun  
Red sequined dress that could kill anyone  
The music moves you like good poetry  
I wish I lacked this anonymity  
It strikes me funny when you mouth the words  
to "Am I Wrong" a song I've only heard  
while sipping whiskey living out a lie  
a perfect portrait hosting you and I

_[Chorus]_  
A made up romance, my soliloquy will read  
I know I'm lost again, my timing's off again  
cause something lacks in your passing eyes  
It's lust and libido  
why give up this opportunity?  
Give it a go and maybe you will see  
so take a chance it'll be alright  
cause that's all you've got to go on

You dance around my head throughout the day  
a want, a wish, a will to have my way  
and when I fumble over words you smile  
you'll kiss my cheek and say, "I like your style."

Dream a dream of our life story  
I will tell it over and again  
I'll tell the world just how you got that  
got that perfect smile I can't withstand  
Let me kiss your index finger  
I'll point out how you've made me crazy  
I know I'd do it all the same way  
I'd do it all the same

_[Chorus]_

Dream a dream of our life story  
I will tell it over and again  
I'll tell the world just how you got that  
Let me kiss your index finger  
I'll point out how you've made me crazy  
I know I'd do it all the same way

_[Chorus]_  
A made up romance, my soliloquy will read  
I know I'm lost again, my timing's off again  
cause something lacks in your passing eyes  
It's lust and libido  
Why give up this opportunity?  
If I can't be near you then I'd rather be  
in hell forever I'll think of you  
so just give me chances to go on, to go on,  
to go on, to go on.

**BPOV**

After our phone call I realised how much I missed home. This place is not my home. Mum, Phil and Jake as much as I loved them were not my home. I wanted to go home... to my friends, to my boyfriend, to my brother and my father, as unconventional we are- we are family. Things quickly became awkward with Jake as I sat as I sat on the couch next to him because he knew I didn't want to be here. "Uh I think I should go home, Billy might need me."

"Sure Jake" I said a tad too enthusiastically since all I wanted to do was go to my room and sulk. "Bye." With and awkward hug and a promise to see me later he was gone finally! I went up to my plain bedroom that I never bothered to decorate, flopped down on my bed and cried. I cried for my daddy, I cried my big brother, I cried for my friends and I cried for my Edward- my family.

**EPOV**

6 months, it has been 6 crappy, crappy months of eating, sleeping, showering and going to school, 6 months without feeling any emotions close so happiness and 6 months without my Bella and I have had enough of this. I am going to put a stop of this today! Now! I got out of my bed and got ready for the day slightly happier this morning because I finally have a plan a plan to get Bella back.

As soon as I got ready I rushed out of my house ignoring my family's questions as to where I was going. I jumped in my car and sped (faster than normal which is saying a lot) to see Charlie. I raced out of the car and ran to the front door and impatiently knocked. I knew Emmett wouldn't be home- he was probably already out with Rosalie. After a few minutes the door flung open to see Charlie. He invited me in and asked me what I was doing there so early. "I have a plan chief." I explained to him.

"What type of plan son?' he asked me in a calm voice.

"A plan to get our Bella back sir!" I exclaimed. Charlie looked apprehensive so I proceeded to tell him my plan. By the time I was done Charlie was grinning widely and I could tell that I had his full support. I said a quick goodbye to Charlie and raced home. When I got home in my rush I didn't notice Alice standing in the doorway waiting for me so I accidentally crashed into her. "Ouch Edward watch where you're going!" she shrieked.

"I'm so sorry Alice; I'm just in a bit of a rush." I explained with and apologetic look.

"Yeah you seem to be in a rush today, why is that Edward??" she asked.

"No reason Alice." I told her quickly. She looked at me sceptically for a while before stepping aside and letting me rush into my room. Alice has always known when something was up with me, our whole lives she has always been one step ahead of me and sometimes it comes in handy but right now it is jut annoying. Once in my room I grabbed my overnight bag and threw random clothes in it. I went to my draw and pulled out some extra cash that I had lying around. This was it, the last day I would feel lonely, sad and depressed, the last day I would be angry…… I'm going to get my Bella back!!

The plane ride was long and it felt like an eternity especially because I knew very soon I would be with my Bella. I was glad that I packed a small bag as carry on so I didn't have to wait for my luggage. As soon as the plane landed I raced off and jumped into the nearest taxi and gave them Bella's mum's address that Charlie gave me. The Car ride didn't take long and as soon as I had paid the driver I was leaping up the front steps and knocking on the door eagerly waiting seeing the face of my angel.

**BPOV**

I woke up this morning in the same mood as every other. I hate it here but my mother is too blind to see how unhappy I am, she is dead set on the idea of Jacob and I getting together and getting married after high school. EWWWW. I think this is just a part of her plan to guilt me into staying here because she know she minute that my time is up I'll be gone so fast that she won't even be able to see the track marks. It seems like my mum is trying to replace the family I have at home with the family here. She keeps insisting I call Phil dad. I already have a dad and it is certainly not a man I have only known for a little over 6 months. Also when one of my friends for forks calls she doesn't tell me and if I'm in the room when they call she makes up an excuse to get me off the phone. I am really starting to see the true side of my mum, one that if I had known existed I would not have come here. Every time I try to bring up going home early to her she cries and tells me how happy she is that I am here and how much she loves and missed me and cue guilt. After she says those things to me I feel guilty for missing home and resenting her because I know she really does love me, but she doesn't have my best interests at heart.

Today is Saturday and I'm glad that I don't have any school because the only friend I have at school is Jacob and I am getting pretty sick of him. I'm pretty sure my mum is planting ideas in his head. Saturday is my time, I have the house to myself and I usually spend my time looking over the photo albums I brought with me and cry. I don't bother getting dresses on days like today... everyone I know knows I don't like to me bothered. During my little cry fest I hear a car out the front of the house. That's weird, I thought to myself. As I went down stair near the front door I heard a knock. I didn't think twice about opening the door assuming it was Jacob tiring to pull me out of my Saturday funk. I put on my best angry face ready to yell at him as I swung the door open "Jak..." I began to yell but immediately froze as I saw a face that was not Jake's a face that has been in my dreams since I left Forks... the face of my love. Upon seeing him my firm face immediately soften and tears of relief began to cloud my vision. "Edward" I whispered softly.

"Bella" he grinned hugely. Within a second I was in his arms exactly where I belonged. I was holding onto him for dear life my arms and legs wrapped around him sopping into the crook of his neck. Slowly Edward began to walk us into the house closing the door behind him and sat us down on the couch me on his lap. After a while I managed to calm down enough to talk to him. "How...? " I trailed off searching his eyes for answers. "Bella" he said firmly,"Everyone back home is miserable without you we couldn't.....we need you" Before I could say anything he continued. "Alice isn't as hyper as before, I have caught her clutching pictures of you and her crying for you to come back. Jasper can't tell he its ok because it's not ok for him either, he misses you babe." I blushed at his nick name for me. "Rosalie has turned into an even bigger ice queen then she was before, not even bothering to acknowledge anyone outside of our group. Emmett, Emmett is the worst out of all of them, he seemed fine at first until he stopped pulling pranks and he barely makes jokes anymore and Charlie, the light has left his eyes, he misses his little girl." I was shocked I didn't know that me leaving effected everyone so greatly suddenly a thought came to me. "Edward what about you?" I asked softly caressing his face; it occurred to me that this was the first time we spent together as a couple which put a huge smile on my face. "I....I was miserable Bella, a zombie, I barely ate, I barely smiled or slept, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, and if it is any consolation I have been miserable here, I want to go home!" I exclaimed with a frown.

"Well it's a good thing I came to take you back home then isn't it?" He asked with a smile that made my heart swoon."You came to take me home" I asked.

"Yes, I woke up this morning and talked to your father he was all for the idea and since he is your guardian Renee can't do anything about it!"

"How did you know Renee was stopping me from coming home?" I asked puzzled.

"Well Charlie said she might do that and also everyone kept saying how she would always make you get off the phone when they called."

"Yeah it was awful." Suddenly a though occurred to me. "Edward, you said my dad knows you're here but who else does?"

"Uh you" he said as he hung his head in shame knowing I was slightly angry. "Edward call your parents NOW!!!" I scolded.

"Yes Bella, but I may not make it out alive so..." he brought my body close to his and kissed me slowly letting me feel his love in the kiss. "I love you Edward." I sighed as we pulled away. "I love you too Bella" he whispered. Too soon he pulled away and dialled his parent's number on his cell phone, I went to walk out of the room to give him some privacy but he just pulled me tightly into his side. "Edward Cullen where the hell are you?" I could hear the distinct voice of an angry Esme over the phone. "Hehe umm mum about that I'm well... I'm in Phoenix."He said cringing.

"Phoenix Edward... are you with Bella? She asked curiously her voice calming down a bit. "Yes mum, I'm bringing her home."


End file.
